<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ 瓦列利安骨科 ] 暴风雨 by SylviaShan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527354">[ 瓦列利安骨科 ] 暴风雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaShan/pseuds/SylviaShan'>SylviaShan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaShan/pseuds/SylviaShan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你看起来就像那些东方术士献祭用的羔羊。”埃林评价，说完他又想了想，“不对，是献祭用的海马。不知道有没有神喜欢海马。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Addam Velaryon/Alyn Velaryon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ 瓦列利安骨科 ] 暴风雨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/gifts">ElennaLyu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>亚当不明白事情为什么能发展到这个局面。他死死拽着床单，一动不动，指节发白，身体就像一根绷紧了的弦，面临着随时都可能绷断的危险。</p><p>一开始，他只是迷迷糊糊地感觉到有什么抵着自己的后腰。当他意识到是怎么一回事之后，突然有些手足无措。老实说，这本也不是什么新鲜事，他们还只是“鼠儿号”上的船工的时候，也曾挤在同一张床铺上探索过彼此刚开始发育的身体，出于懵懂和无知，更出于好奇和本能。船舱很小，很多时候他们只能侧着身睡，由于一些男孩的小麻烦，他们很快都学会了怎样来避免尴尬。但那些都是很久之前的记忆了：来到龙石岛后发生了太多的事，船壳镇的一切现在都仿佛已是不曾存在过的幻影。所以，当埃林开始蹭起他的臀缝，他几乎浑身一僵。亚当不敢想自己脸上该有多红，更不敢发出哪怕一点声音，只希望尴尬在他一个人这里赶快结束。然而，埃林的勃起仍然一下一下地擦过他敏感的皮肤，现在甚至变本加厉地开始摩擦，一只手更攀上了他的腰肢，钻进了他的衬衣里。亚当屏住呼吸，手不自觉地抓紧了床单。他很庆幸埃林的手只是轻飘飘地掠过了胯部，不然只会让本就尴尬的情况变得更加尴尬。</p><p>埃林的手一路向上滑去，指腹上的薄茧摩擦着他的皮肤，几乎要把他逼疯，每一处被触及的肌肤都热得发烫。亚当不敢转身，埃林的额头抵着他的后颈，潮湿而灼热的吐息所及之处泛起一片潮红，折磨着他脆弱的神经。他的心跳得那样快，以至于当埃林的手摸到他的胸前，把乳头夹在指尖用力揉搓时，他差点叫出了声。他飞快地咬住了下唇，硬生生把到了嘴边的呻吟咽了下去。不安分的手指却还在绕着他的乳尖打转。</p><p>“……埃林。”他抓住弟弟的手，轻声制止。</p><p>埃林失望地抽开手，爬起身来，跪坐在他旁边。“为什么?”</p><p>亚当没有回答。</p><p>“睁开眼睛，看我。”埃林推着他的肩膀，迫使他转过身来，平躺在床上。</p><p>亚当不情不愿地睁开眼，正对上弟弟的目光。埃林的脸就在他上方，他的一头银发垂落下来，落进他的颈窝，扫过他的肩头，紫水晶般的眼睛对他躲闪的目光穷追不舍，像是一只鹰在享受着猎物的惊慌失措。亚当屏住了呼吸。他的每一寸肌肤都像在被灼烧。窗外的雨声突然变得震耳欲聋。房间里每分每秒都在变得更加燥热，更加难以忍受。</p><p>“你在看什么?”亚当再也忍不住了。</p><p>“当然是看我自己。”埃林耸耸肩，轻快地答道。</p><p>捕捉到哥哥脸上一闪而过的茫然，埃林哈哈大笑，突然抬腿跨坐到了亚当身上。他拨开头发，俯下身，吻了吻亚当的双唇，和平日里亲人之间的亲吻几乎别无二致，与此同时扣住了对方的手腕，摁进柔软的被单里。虽然他比亚当小上一岁，体格却比哥哥结实。在船壳镇，人们常说”鼠儿”的孩子继承了母亲的小巧和敏捷，但只有埃林继承了她似乎无穷无尽的活力和那股野劲。</p><p>“你看起来就像那些东方术士献祭用的羔羊。”埃林评价，说完他又想了想，“不对，是献祭用的海马。不知道有没有神喜欢海马。”</p><p>亚当无奈地偏过头去。“埃林。”</p><p>埃林半是嘲弄地叹了口气，“人总得有什么能拿去跟七神忏悔。”他松开亚当的手，吻了吻他的耳垂，再从下巴一路吻到锁骨，动作飞快地解开了兄长衬衣的系带，看着对方雪白的肌肤泛起漂亮的浅红。像是突然想起了什么，他轻轻咬了咬右边已经硬了的乳头。亚当几不可闻地呜咽了一声，猛地揪住了他的头发，又迅速地松开。</p><p>“对不起，”埃林听见他说，“我不想伤到你。”</p><p>“你伤不到我。”他有些气恼，伸手抽开了对方马裤的细绳，褪下那层柔软轻薄的织物，接着是自己的。他讨厌亚当总是把自己当作需要保护的弟弟。如果那天成功驭龙的是他，该是他来在战场上英勇作战，保护潮头岛的继承人才对。而事实是，每次他都一个人被扔在后方，身份尴尬，心情郁闷。</p><p>在他们待在龙石岛的短暂时光里，他大部分的时间都在床榻上度过。即使亚当及时地指示海烟赶走了野龙，解下斗篷为他灭火，他身上依然留下了严重的烧伤。持续的低烧和剧痛使得他不得不靠学士调制的罂粟花奶度日，后者让他的脑袋一直晕乎乎的，就好像龙石岛上发生的一切都是一场梦，入梦前他是船壳镇的私生子，梦醒他就成了埃林·瓦列利安。他时不时梦见哥哥和学士窸窸窣窣的交谈；梦见哥哥坐在床边，手指拨弄他的头发；梦见哥哥在他额头印下一个轻吻，然后匆匆起身离开。他甚至梦见哥哥在自责——<em>你这个天大的蠢货，</em>埃林心想，<em>可惜我现在不能起来揍你一拳。</em>有时候则是：得了吧，你只比我大不到一岁，别整的跟咱妈似的，我爬船舷不小心掉到海里去了还要气得跺脚骂船。</p><p>埃林含住了自己右手的手指，用唾液润湿，伸向后穴。他咬紧牙关，草草地扩张了几下，就扶着对方的阴茎坐了下去，缓缓沉下腰，感受着硬物一点一点地撑开肠肉，等待着刺痛慢慢变成钝痛。亚当的手抓着他的大腿，指尖蹭过腿上的伤疤，被他一把拍开。</p><p>他深呼吸。慢慢抬起腰，再慢慢坐下，直到痛感和不适慢慢淡去。他喜欢亚当看他的眼神，那种隐秘的，复杂的情绪，像是一只蛾在挣扎着破出茧壳。</p><p>亚当从小就是兄弟二人中更乖巧懂事的那个，但绝不是内敛寡言。然而自喉道一役来他似乎沉默了许多。不，不仅是他，到处都隐隐约约地浮着一层死气，埃林则又被排除在这悲哀和愤怒之外。窗外的暴风雨愈下愈烈，狂风夹着雨点啪啪地拍击打着窗户，不出意外，今天海蛇就将带领舰队直取君临，封锁黑水湾，向都城燃起复仇之火。亚当则与雷妮拉女王随行。暴风雨的清晨昏暗而沉闷，躁动和不安无孔不入。</p><p>他看得出神，有一下没一下地操着自己，直到体内的柱体突然擦过他的敏感点，惹得他一声惊叫，一个不稳差点一头栽到亚当胸前。好在后者眼疾手快地一把扶住了他。</p><p>“我弄疼你了吗?”亚当柔声问。</p><p>“你根本一动也没动，拜托。”埃林忍俊不禁。</p><p>亚当刚想说点什么，就被弟弟的吻给打断了。这不是个深入而绵长的吻，更多的是兴奋，急切，甚至是隐约的紧张。亚当就势握住他的腰，翻身把他压在身下。埃林戏弄着咬了咬对方的下唇。</p><p>亚当的动作沉稳而有力。埃林时不时抬起臀迎合他的动作，把他拉进一个热情而湿润的亲吻。在被蹭到敏感点时咬上他的肩膀，他的锁骨，在洁白光滑的皮肤上留下一排鲜红的齿痕。他喘着气，一手搂着亚当的脖颈，另一只手则向下探去，握住了自己的勃起，随着身上人抽插的节奏上下撸动。</p><p>埃林毫不在意早上随时可能路过或推门而入的女仆，大不了他可以吻她，叫她忘了有这么回事，甚至可以和她上床。每次他对着她们微笑，她们都会脸红，就像以前船厂边上那些蹦蹦跳跳的女孩们一样。更何况，很快他又得孤身一人留在这里，为什么不给自己找些乐子?</p><p>避免尴尬最好的办法，就是把尴尬变成两个人的秘密——这就是他在母亲船上那些狭小的船舱，那些闷热的夜晚和躁动的清晨学到的。</p><p>他用指腹刮下一些渗出的前液，搭在亚当后颈上的左手往前滑到喉结上方，向上掐住了对方的下颌骨，强迫他抬起下巴同自己对视。埃林着迷地看着那双和自己几乎一模一样的紫色眼睛，浅色的睫毛颤动的弧度——他右手的食指压上对方的下唇，将指腹上沾染的液体在哥哥有些红肿的唇瓣上缓缓抹开，最后停在唇中间，轻轻一压。出乎意料地，亚当的舌尖抵上了他的指尖。温热的触感几乎让他心漏跳了一拍。</p><p>“我要你，”埃林发现自己有些喘不过气来，绝望得像只濒死的鱼，“我要你射在里面。”<em>或者口我?</em>他心想。</p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>他和祖父在暴风雨中道别。暴风骤雨似乎让科利斯伯爵的心情也变得沉郁，老人只是简单地嘱咐了几句高潮城的事务，在他脸颊上吻了一吻，就转身走向了舰队。于是他转向了亚当。</p><p>趁没人注意，埃林在他嘴角边落下小小的一个啄吻。“祝你好运。”他顿了顿，像是发现了什么趣事。</p><p>“到时候，他们会问你昨晚是哪个骚婊子在你身上抓来咬去，记得不要把自己呛死。”埃林意有所指得扫了一眼他露出的脖颈，<em>“求你了</em>，那样墓志铭会很难写的，哥哥。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>